heroes_v_villainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Luna Lovegood
|books = |family = Rolf Scamander (husband) Lorcan and Lysander (sons) Xenophilius Lovegood (father) Pandora Lovegood † (mother) Newt Scamander (grandfather-in-law) Tina Goldstein (grandmother-in-law)|actor = Evanna Lynch |voice = Evanna Lynch (video games) |fullname = Luna Scamender (nee Lovegood) |alias = Looney Lovegood (By other Hogwarts Students before they get to know her) |occupation = Magizoologist Student (formerly)|home = Lovegood household Scamander household|gender = Female|species = Human|hair_color = Blonde|eye_color = Blue|affiliations = Dumbledore's army|friends = Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Dobby, Ollivander, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Albus Dumbledore, Justin Finch Fletchley, Lavender Brown, Susan Bones, Order of the Phoenix|enemies = Voldemort, Draco Malfoy (formerly), Death Eaters, Bellatrix Lestrange|image = Luna Lovegood.jpg|likes = Art, her father's Quibbler, bravery, Rolf Scamander, painting portraits of her friends |dislikes = People making fun of her father, Dark Wizards, evil, losing her family |powers = Magic |possessions = |weapons = Two Wands |fate = Marries Rolf Scamander and have two sons: Lorcan and Lysander. }} Luna Scamander '''(nee '''Lovegood) is a character in the Harry Potter franchise. She is a friend of Harry Potter's, first meeting him in their fourth and fifth years respectively. At the end of the Wizarding War, Luna married Rolf Scamander, the grandson of Newt Scamander, and had two sons, Lorcan and Lysander. In the films, Luna was portrayed by Evanna Lynch. Background When Luna was nine, one of her mother's spells went wrong and accidentally killed Pandora. She was left being raised by her father and believed in his beliefs of imaginary creatures. Physical Appearance Luna is described as having long, straggly, dirty blonde hair. However, in the films, her hair is more lighter. She was also tall and very beautiful passed how the way she dressed. Luna also often wore jewelry and put her want behind her left hair for safe-keeping. Abiities * Dueling - Luna proved to be efficient at dueling, mostly from emerging out of a fight with Bellatrix as a survivor with her friends and also only receiving minor wounds from the Battle at the Department of Mysteries. Luna, Hermione, and Ginny were able to even hold off Bellatrix Lestrange for a while. * Defense Against the Dark Arts: Luna was taught more defensive spells against the Dark Arts (Dark Magic). * Charms: '''Luna was quite talented as a witch especially in charms. ** '''Patronus Charm: '''Due to being a pure soul, Luna is able to cast a patronus in the shape of a hare at the age of fourteen. * '''Non-verbal magic: '''Luna can sometimes do non-verbal magic, able to stun Alecto Carrow during the Battle of Hogwarts. * '''Care of Magical Creatures: Luna became a famed magizoologist (someone who studies magical creatures). * Leadership skills: At the age of sixteen, Luna co-led Dumbledore's Army along with her friends, Ginny and Neville. * Study of Ancient Runes: In the July/August edition of The Quibbler in 1995, Luna was capable of reading that issue's segment written in Ancient Runes upside down, heavily implying she was able to understand and translate such Runes. This also implies that she may have studied the subject at Hogwarts Personality Often thought to be a girl with an odd personality, Luna is actually a very intelligent young woman. Most people thought that she was odd, and even called her "Looney Lovegood" and often stole her things. Luna was quite accepting, as she didn't care that people were mean to her and stole her things, being taught to accept people for who they are. She is very strange but has a lot of friends who were protective of Luna. Despite not minding what people think of her, Luna's friends were protective of her and got angered whenever they insulted her. This was shown when Ginny nearly jinxed students mocking her. Finally, Harry scolded Romillda Vane and her friends for insulting both Luna and Neville when he was hanging out with them. She was also exceptionally brave in the final book of the series, admitting bravery during the battle of Hogwarts and showing strong loyalty towards Harry and her friends during the battle. She is very optimistic and very friendly to people, including Harry Potter, who is very good friends with her, as well as being very perceptive. Harry Potter series Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Luna first appears in the series when she meets Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Hermione introduces them to her, calling her "Looney Lovegood" before stopping herself and says its Luna Lovegood. She expresses hope that there is pudding at the school-year opening feast and is seen enjoying some at Ravenclaw table. Later, Harry approaches Luna as she feeds the Thestrals at the grouds. She and Harry can see them since both of them witnessed a death. Harry asks her what she saw, and Luna tells him she witnessed her mother's from Pandora's own spells. During their conversation, Luna believed in Harry's claims that Voldemort had returned. She also becomes a member of Dumbledore's Army, learning to defend herself against dark arts, taught by Harry. Luna later accompanies her friends to the Department of Mysteries after Harry witnessed visions of his godfather tortured by Voldemort. During the battle, Sirius is killed by Bellatrix Lestrange. At the end of the school year, Luna gives Harry her condolences at the loss of his godfather and found her shoes hanging from a archway in the hallway. Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Luna finds Harry at the back of the train and attempts to fix his nose with magic. She supported Gryffindor when they were having a Quidditch game. In December 1996, Luna went to Slug Club's Christmas Party with Harry as friends. Luna participated in the Battle of Astronomy Tower and paid her respects to Albus Dumbledore, who tragically was killed during the fight. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Relationships Harry Potter Luna and Harry considered each other very good friends. They first met each other on the way to Hogwarts during their 1994-1995 school-year. Luna was also the one who supported Harry's claims that Voldemort had indeed returned and willingly taught by him during their DADA training. She later accompanied Harry to department of Mysteries and comforted Harry for losing his godfather. She later was Harry's date to the Christmas party in 1996. When Harry and Ginny had a daughter, they gave her Luna's name as a middle name for Lily in honor of her and Harry's mother. Trivia * Luna's name means "moon" in Latin. ** Her surname is a real-life surname, combination of the terms "love and good." Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Witches Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Tritagonists